Hate It
by Mew Draiku
Summary: [BxR oneshot] A simple oneshot for anyone who's read Badass Boyfriend and can't wait for Bakura and Ryou to get together. XD


Mew: Just a short oneshot for those who are too impatient to wait for the next chapter of whatever I'm working on right now. I get the same way about my favorite fictions, so don't feel bad or anything.

Draiku: I don't. All of you should feel extreme guilt right now for making us slave over the keyboard, day after day, hour after hour…our fingers are raw, you know.

Mew: Shut up. –slaps Draiku-

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Sadly.

Hate It

"What do you want?" I asked dully, staring at the pale, tall man standing in front of me. He smirked evilly.

"You know what I want," he replied, that evil smirk widening into a grin of utmost amusement. I narrowed my eyes.

"No," I said simply, lying down on the couch and turning away from him. The dark figure stepped closer to me and rested his hand on my shoulder. I shuddered at the touch.

_God…I hate him. I hate everything about him._

"Don't you turn away from me," he growled, his grip on my shoulder tightening slowly.

"I'll do what I want."

"I own you, host. Not the other way around," he insisted with a menacing glare.

_I can't stand him…and what he does to me._

"How can you be so sure?" I replied, looking up at him through hate-filled eyes. "I could throw it away, sell it at a pawn shop. It's gold. It's surely worth a lot." He suddenly looked like he was furious and worried at the same time.

"You wouldn't dare."

"And you know that how?"

"Your late father gave it to you as a gift. You'd never throw it away." I sneered at him, and he just sneered back.

_And yet…_

"True," I said, after a moment's consideration, my sneer becoming a thoughtful expression. The spirit smirked, satisfied. I sat up and glared at him. "However, you've become even more of a nuisance. I might just have you exorcized from it." His eyes grew large. Figures. All thieves were superstitious, some more than others. Thankfully, this particular thief was the kind who carried a severed rabbit's foot in his back pocket every hour of every day.

_...Why do I crave it so?_

"You wouldn't dare!" he said again. I smirked evilly. The tables had turned.

"Why not? I'd keep my valued possession, and I'd get rid of you at the same time," I said. His eye twitched slightly, much to my amusement. Suddenly, he laughed. It wasn't a normal laugh, more like a triumphant-yet-relieved laugh.

"I know that you like it," he said, glaring. I flinched, quite visibly. "You moan my name each time I do it to you."

_Why do I enjoy these unnatural—these lustful—feelings? I hate him, after all…_

"No, I don't," I insisted, trying to keep a straight face. I closed my eyes—they gave me away, sometimes.

"'Bakura, oh god. Yes, yes,'" he replied, imitating my voice. "'Harder, faster!' I know that you like it." I bit my lower lip slightly.

_...But why do I beg for more?_

"Well," I said, my mind racing, "how do you explain the whole, 'Ryou, Ryou. I love you. Oh gods, I love you,' thing?" I reopened my eyes to see his bewildered expression. His eyes darted back and forth.

"I do not love," he finally said, swallowing. I smirked and raised my eyebrows coyly at him.

"Then why do you say that?" He had no answer.

_And more importantly, why_ does _he say that?_

Finally, Bakura lunged forward. He landed on top of me, and pinned my wrists to the back of the couch. I flinched and glared, but couldn't deny that a wave of pure excitement traversed throughout my whole body.

"You tell me why you enjoy it," he said, smirking at me lustfully, "and I'll tell you why I say that." He craned his neck and gently kissed my lips. I numbly kissed back.

_Maybe I've gone mad, just as mad as he is..._

"You aren't going to let me tell you why I enjoy it," I stated with a glare, after he pulled away gently.

"Not until we're finished here," he replied.

"Fine. Fair enough," I said, pretending to be angry. He just chuckled.

"Oh, shut up."

_...Madly in love, that is._

End

Mew: So there you have it. A short, romantic oneshot between Bakura and Ryou. I…compulsively wrote this at one in the morning, so if there are any errors (I checked over it a couple of times, but I still might have missed some), please notify me. Thanks in advance!

Draiku: She hates grammar-check on Word. It's the twenty-first law of physics.

Mew: There are twenty one now?

Draiku: -nods- Yup.

Mew: Hm. Odd.

Yoko: Thanks for reading, and please remember to R&R! –grin-


End file.
